


Korean Idol One-shots

by seonjangnim



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentioned Jung Wheein, Mentioned Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonjangnim/pseuds/seonjangnim
Summary: one-shot stories of your favorite Korean Idols
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Kudos: 19





	1. Lesson Learned (M)

**Author's Note:**

> (comment down your request of pairs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheein's birthday celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: semi bdsm

Wheein is surprised to be surrounded by a loud music and cheers on a Saturday night because she usually spends most of her time in her Art room painting what ever that comes in her mind.

 **“Wheein come on chin up! You’re the only one who has a long face here in the club!”** Her best friend Hwasa shouted to be heard among the loud noise.

“I told you I didn’t want to go out, we could have just watched a movie at home and bought a cake. Especially on a place like this Hwasa, you know I am not used to this kind of surroundings.” Wheein said loud enough for her best friend to hear.

“For crying out loud **it’s your 18th birthday today** and as your _amazing, beautiful, and sexy_ best friend...” Wheein shrugged at her best friend’s self love.

“It is my job to make you experienced the best birthday you ever have! Just look around... **you will find something that can change your mind!** ” Hwasa shouted turning her best friend around to look at the dance floor before she orders drinks.

Wheein nonchalantly looked around mentally preparing herself to tell her best friend that she was wrong about the idea of "you will find something that can change your mind” until her gaze landed on the most beautiful woman she has ever laid her eyes on. The woman looked so beautiful with her long dark blue hair shining because of the way some of the lights are pointing at her. Wheein followed every movement of the blue haired woman made on the dance floor... from the way she swayed her hips with the music to the way she grinds to some other woman. Wheein was not sure if she was falling for the movements or the woman who was doing it but one thing is for sure, she was jealous of the other woman the blue haired woman is dancing with. Wheein didn’t realized she was staring for so long until she saw the blue haired woman smirking at her direction which made her gay panic and turned her body back to the bartender immediately drinking the glass in front of her.

“ **Fuck** what was that?” Wheein asked surprised at was she drank.

“Vodka shots, here have another one.” Hwasa said giving her best friend another shot which Wheein immediately drank again.

While drinking her fourth shot, Wheein felt an arm on her waist making her jump a bit in surprised.

“It’s alright baby, it’s just me.” A husky voice said which made Wheein’s whole body shiver.

“Who exactly are-“ Wheein said but stopped when she recognized it was the blue haired woman she was "staring" on the dance floor earlier. Now that she was this close, Wheein could see that the woman had a mature feature.

“Don’t young kids like you know that staring at people is rude...” The blue haired woman whispered in Wheein’s ear.

“I... I’m not... young.” Wheein stuttered.

“So you admit you were staring earlier?” The blue haired woman asked with a flirty tone.

“Fuck... I was not staring either.” Wheein said breathlessly.

“Not here baby, it’s too public.” The blue haired girl whispered.

“D-don’t call me “b-baby”, I have a name.” Wheein answered back.

“Young... what’s your name then beautiful?” The blue haired woman asked.

“Whee...in.” Wheein breathlessly answered when she felt the hand of the blue haired woman go down to her thigh from her waist, not even bothered that the woman called her “young”.

“My name is Moonbyul. Now that introductions are made, I think... _you... Wheein should be... punished now..._ ” Moonbyul said emphasizing the words breathlessly as she rubs her fingers up and down on Wheein’s inner thigh.

“Mhmm... what are you mhmm doing? I... didn’t do anything bad...” Wheein said trying not to release a moan in public.

“Moaning in public is bad...” Moonbyul said before softly kissing Wheein’s neck while she still rub her inner thigh.

“What makes you think I’ll-mhmm...” Wheein said making a groan at the end that sounded like a moan as she grips both arms of Moonbyul trying to keep herself from not falling from the stool she is barely sitting on.

Moonbyul kisses lower to Wheein’s collarbone and up again to her neck before kissing just right below her ear.

“Moonbyul you-don’t make-fuck... me please.” Wheein said gripping Moonbyul’s free right hand.

“I told you baby, I can’t fuck you in public unless you want-” Moonbyul said sliding Wheein’s dress up to slide her fingers up near her center.

“Ugh no, it has to be in... in private fuck I feel so wet.” Wheein said.

“You are baby, very wet I may say...” Moonbyul said touching the wet clothe under her dress.

“And stop saying the word “fuck” or else I’ll really fuck you here right now with everyone watching.” Moonbyul said with lust in her tone.

“I am so wet...” Wheein whispered to Moonbyul’s ear turning the older woman even more than she is.

“Come with me baby and I’ll give you more reasons to be wet.” Moonbyul said kissing Wheein’s neck.

“I-I can’t leave my best... friend.” Wheein said weakly.

“My best friend is keeping your best friend occupied... look.” Moonbyul stopped her movements in Wheein’s thigh which gave the young girl time to look at her best friend being all touchy as well with another woman, the woman she was jealous to earlier.

“Now come with me.” Moonbyul said demandingly.

“I can’t feel my legs...” Wheein said when she jumped off of the stool.

“Don’t worry baby I got you.” Moonbyul said putting her arm on Wheein’s waist again as she guides them to a very long hallway.

When they got inside a room, Moonbyul slam the door shut by pinning Wheein to it. Moonbyul kissed Wheein’s lips hungrily earning a moan from the small woman. Wheein moaned more when Moonbyul rub her knee towards her center.

“Ugh Moonbyul...” Wheein moaned raising her head.

“Tell me...” Moonbyul said trailing kisses down to Wheein’s neck.

“Hmm?” Wheein could only hum in response.

“What do you do for a living?” Moonbyul asked kissing Wheein’s collarbone.

“College...” Wheein answered melting from the kiss.

“What subject do you teach?” Moonbyul asked between kisses.

“Nothing, I’m a student.” Wheein answered which made Moonbyul stop.

 **“You’re a student?! What is an under-age student like you doing in a club like mine? What age did you put in your fake I.D.?!”** Moonbyul asked shocked backing away.

“First of all, I just turned 18 so clearly I don’t need a fake I.D. to enter here. Second, today is my birthday and my best friend Hwasa wanted to celebrate it here. Lastly, **you own this club?!** ” Wheein asked surprised too.

“What’s wrong with being a student anyway?” Wheein added when she saw Moonbyul still panicking in front of her.

“What’s wrong? **You are a fucking student!** ” Moonbyul exclaimed.

“Oh come on... you were not minding it earlier when you were seducing me and making me wet on the bar stool.” Wheein said as she walks sexily towards Moonbyul.

“How was I supposed to know you were 6 years younger than me with that face of yours! Kids these days can really deceive you with their looks huh... I can't believe I tried to seduce someone who's younger as a student.” Moonbyul said sitting down on the bed as she sighs.

“Age is just a number Moonbyul...” Wheein said sitting on Moonbyul’s lap with her legs on either side of the older woman’s legs.

“What... are you... doing?” Moonbyul asked stopping Wheein’s hands from unbuttoning her polo further.

“Continuing where we left off, you left me hanging in the stool and at the door earlier.” Wheein whispered in Moonbyul’s ear making her shiver.

“Whe-wheein we can’t... you’re just... a student. I-I’m too o-old for yo-uu...” Moonbyul breathlessly said as Wheein started kissing her neck.

“Don’t worry, I like older women.” Wheein said seductively towards Moonbyul’s ear as she grinds on the older woman.

“Wheein...” Moonbyul moaned feeling the pressure in her pants unconsciously putting her hands on Wheein’s waist.

“Hmm continue moaning my name Moonbyul... I like it **UGH**!” Wheein moaned as she she feels herself getting wet again, putting her hands on Moonbyul’s shoulders.

“Wheein, we shouldn’t- **FUCK**!” Moonbyul not being able to handle it anymore.

“Yes Moonbyul fuck!” Wheein moaned.

“We... we really should-not be doing this... this is wrong but **shit you feel so good!** ” Moonbyul moaned.

“Didn’t you say earlier that you’ll punish me when I do something bad? Do it... _I need you mommy_.” Wheein whispered in Moonbyul’s ear, moaning the last part and that was the last straw for Moonbyul, she holds on Wheein’s waist with one arm and turns them around on the bed.

“You really want to be punish hmm baby?” Moonbyul asked with desire in her eyes.

“Y-yes mommy... think of it as a gift for me, since it’s my birthday today.” Wheein said unbuttoning the rest of Moonbyul’s polo with each phrase.

“Slide up to the bed for me.” Moonbyul said huskily as she removes her polo, exposing her sports bra. 

“Let’s play a game shall we...” Moonbyul said crawling on top of Wheein and kisses her on the neck.

“Wh-what game?” Wheein asked grabbing Moonbyul’s hair which the older woman quickly remove and placed above the younger woman’ head.

“No touching. If you touch me, there will be consequences...” Moonbyul said holding Wheein’s hands with her one hand while her other hand travels down.

“Isn’t that-ooh right there, Moonbyul...” Wheein moaned when Moonbyul sucked her neck. Moonbyul continued sucking down to Wheein’s collarbone earning another moan from the girl.

“You look so sexy tonight baby.” Moonbyul said sliding her hands on Wheein’s chest, massaging her boobs through her dress.

“I can feel your nipples getting hard.” Moonbyul said.

“Moonbyul...” Wheein moaned rubbing her knee towards Moonbyul’s center.

“Ah ah ah I said no touching.” Moonbyul said pinning Wheein’s legs with her one leg.

“Not even with... knees?” Wheein asked huskily as Moonbyul rubs her boobs again.

“Not even legs...” Moonbyul said before kissing Wheein on the lips as she rubs her knee towards her center.

“Ugh Moonbyul...” Wheein moaned breathlessly.

“I want to touch you...” Wheein complained.

“No touching.” Moonbyul said firmly as she goes down Wheein.

Moonbyul kisses Wheein’s inner thigh slowly up to the spot almost near her center. 

“Mhmm...” Wheein hummed when she felt Moonbyul’s breath.

“You like that baby?” Moonbyul asked teasingly as she rubs Wheein through her underwear.

“So much, keep going please.” Wheein beg.

“No.” Moonbyul said kissing up to her stomach licking the part below her belly button before sucking on it.

 **“Oh god!”** Wheein screamed controlling her hands not to touch Moonbyul’s head.

Moonbyul continued leaving a trail of marks on Wheein up to below her boobs. Unclapping Wheein’s bra, immediately took one of Wheein’s left nipple in her mouth while her other hand massages the other one.

“Hmm more...” Wheein said when Moonbyul licks her nipple. Moonbyul leaves a mark before pleasuring the other nipple.

“Yes Moonbyul right there.” Wheein moaned unconsciously touching Moonbyul’s head.

“Didn’t I say no touching...” Moonbyul said biting Wheein’s nipple earning a groan from the younger woman.

“I can’t... help it... you were just...” Wheein could not finish as she was trying to catch her breath.

“Hands up!” Moonbyul said with demand. Wheein followed slowly raising her hand to the head board.

Moonbyul raised Wheein’s dress up not fully taking it off of her but tying her hands to the headboard and putting the younger woman’s bra up to cover her eyes.

“Uhm Moonbyul...?” Wheein asked with a bit of panic as she tries to wiggle her hands off of the tie.

“Shh... calm down baby. Just follow my voice and trust me.” Moonbyul whispered in Wheein’s ear sending shivers down her body.

“I told you earlier “no touch” and you disobeyed me... so now, you really cannot touch me and you cannot see what I will do to you as an extra punishment.” Moonbyul said sliding her hand down between Wheein’s chest before massaging her boobs making the woman under her arched her back.

Moonbyul kisses Wheein passionately on her lips as she continues to pleasure her boobs.

“Mhmm...” Wheein moaned as Moonbyul kisses her more desperately than before. 

Moonbyul took the opportunity of Wheein’s mouth being opened and started sucking on her tongue as well. When the kiss started to heat up, Moonbyul started kissing down Wheein’s neck and collarbone, sucking on the spots she wants to leave a mark on. Moonbyul trailed kisses down to Wheein’s chest before she started playing with one of her nipples massaging the right nipple with her right hand while her other hand loops around the waist to pull the younger one closer.

 **“Ugh fuck Moonbyul!”** Wheein moaned raising her head as she fights with the tie on her hands.

Moonbyul started playing with Wheein’s nipple with her tongue between sucks.

“Yes mommy play with my nipples just like that...” Wheein moaned raising her chest to get her nipple more closer to Moonbyul’s mouth.

“Stay down baby...” Moonbyul said before biting on Wheein’s nipple before sucking it again.

“MOMMY YOU ARE MAKING ME VERY WET...” Wheein screamed which made Moonbyul pleasure the other nipple.

While giving pleasure to Wheein’s right nipple, she trails her right hand down to Wheein’s wet center.

“Hmm is this all for mommy baby?” Moonbyul asked trailing her fingers up and down outside of the garment. Wheein just hummed.

“Answer me properly or I won’t put it in.” Moonbyul said cupping Wheein’s center through her underwear.

 **“Oh fuck mommy! I am so wet for you, please mommy fuck me...”** Wheein moaned trying to grind her center on Moonbyul’s hand.

“I like it when you beg... more baby...” Moonbyul said seductively as she rubs Wheein’s center.

“Please fuck me mommy, I need you please!” Wheein moaned.

“Good girl.” Moonbyul said before swiftly removing Wheein’s underwear.

“She looks so ready for me...” Moonbyul commented blowing on Wheein’s clit which cause the tied woman to moan loud.

“I am mommy please!” Wheein beg again. Without warning, Moonbyul inserted two fingers inside.

“You’re so tight baby...” Moonbyul said sliding her fingers in and out.

 **“Oh fuck Moonbyul it feels so good! Deeper!”** Wheein moaned arching her back but Moonbyul hold her stomach down to keep her in place.

“As you wish birthday girl.” Moonbyul said inserting another finger before pounding her fingers inside Wheein’s.

“Fuck you look so sexy right now crumbling in my touch.” Moonbyul said as she continues to pound her fingers.

“Oh fuck Moonbyul! That feels a-amazing! P-please free my hands and eyes... I want to see and touch.” Wheein moaned.

“Not until you are close.” Moonbyul said increasing her speed.

“OH FUCK PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU!!” Wheein begged matching the movement of her hips with Moonbyul’s fingering.

“Count 1 to 5; if I don’t hear it, it doesn’t count and you’ll start from the beginning until you cum.” Moonbyul said decreasing her speed.

“1... ugh don’t stop...” Wheein moaned breathlessly.

“2 just like that **shit**!” Wheein continued counting.

“What was that? I told if I don’t hear-” Moonbyul said fingering Wheein.

“I... said **OH GOD 3! FASTER MOMMY!** ” Wheein screamed.

“Fo-four deeper!” Wheein moaned.

“5...” Wheein moaned breathlessly as Moonbyul inserts half of her fingers in and out of her entrance. Moonbyul remove first the tie on Wheein’s eyes before her hands to easily take off both her bra and dress which made Wheein’s immediately grab onto the older woman.

 **“OH FUCK MOMMY FASTER THAT IT!!”** Wheein moaned grabbing Moonbyul’s shoulders. Moonbyul’s goes down to passionately kiss Wheein.

“DON’T STOP MOONBYUL DON’T STOP FUCK DON’T STOP!!” Wheein shouted as Moonbyul trails kisses down to her clit while fingering her.

“Moonbyul I- **OH FUCK YOUR TONGUE FEELS SO GOOD!!** ” Wheein moaned when she felt Moonbyul licking her as the pumping decreased. Moonbyul licks up and down before sucking on Wheein’s clit.

“OH GOD!!” Was all Wheein could say.

“HARDER MOMMY! HARDER! MAKE ME CUM!!” Wheein screamed pushing Moonbyul’s head closer to her clit. Moonbyul flicks her tongue to play with Wheein’s clit as she increases her speed on her fingers again.

“OH GOD MOONBYUL I’M CUMMING!! DON’T STOP I’M CUMMING!!” Wheein screamed grabbing on the sheets.

“Yes baby cum for mommy!!” Moonbyul said pounding her fingers again as she watch the younger woman beneath her reach her climax.

“OH FUCK... SHIT... MOONBYUL... FUCK...” Wheein moaned as she cums. Moonbyul goes down again to lick the young woman clean as she slowly removes her fingers inside.

“Taste yourself.” Moonbyul said going up and putting her fingers that is filled with cum inside Wheein’s mouth.

“Mhmm...” Wheein moaned through Moonbyul’s fingers sucking them clean. After the sucking, Moonbyul replaced her fingers with her lips and kisses Wheein desperately sucking her bottom lip.

“Are you calm now?” Moonbyul asked tucking a strand of Wheein’s hair behind her ear.

“Hmm yes... that was... AMAZING.” Wheein exclaimed still catching her breath.

“Learned your lesson about follow the rules?” Moonbyul asked laying on the other side and pulling Wheein closer to her.

“Lesson learned.” Wheein said softly closing her eyes from exhaustion.

“Happy birthday Wheein...” Moonbyul said before kissing Wheein’s forehead before drifting off to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (comment down your request of pairs)


	2. Rest Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minji's the only one who has her day off while the kids have their schedules for the day

“Hey…” Minji said looking up after ending her voice v live.

“Eh? How did you know it was me?” Bora asked surprised walking inside the room. Minji giggled that made the latter’s heart skip a beat.

“Insomnias and I heard you walked in, did you just got home?” Minji asked.

“Ooohhhh you were doing a live? Oh~ Siyeon texted me a few minutes ago that you needed company so I went home as fast as I can.” Bora asked.

“Siyeon didn’t have to do that~ I read in weverse that they missed me, so I went live but it was just a voice live because I didn’t want to show my face since I don’t look pretty tonight.” Minji answered.

“You always look pretty Minji.” Bora answered immediately that made the latter blush.

“I missed you too…” Bora mumbled to herself.

“You missed me?” Minji asked teasingly before smirking as she looks at the shorter one who’s standing awkwardly by the door.

“Y-yo-u heard th-at?” Bora asked stuttering as she fidgets with her fingers.

“Bora… your voice is not as soft as you may think.” Minji teased again.

 **“HEY!”** Bora reacted.

“See~” Minji commented. Bora just rolled her eyes in response.

“Have you eaten dinner?” Bora asked trying to change the subject.

“Oh~ I made ramyun since no one was here to cook for me.” Minji said in an aegyo way trying to give hint to her now new company.

“You know you could have contacted me, I would have went home faster to cook for you. We could have even eaten dinner together.” Bora said walking further inside the room and closer to Minji.

“I didn’t want to bother any-“ Minji said sitting up from her bed.

“Minji that’s nonsense! You are never a bother to anyone of us~” Bora said climbing up to Minji’s bed.

“Especially to me.” Bora added sitting closely to Minji

“I~ I- well I know you and the kids are busy with your own schedules today…” Minji said nervously as she feel her heartbeat beating fast.

“Minji are you okay?” Bora asked when she observed that the latter is biting and licking her lips.

“Y-yeah, I am.” Minji breathes.

“Were you able to enjoy your day off?” Bora asked coming closer to Minji.

“I guess... just cleaned the dorm all day before coming back to bed again since I had no one to do things with.” Minji said before releasing a deep breath. Bora cannot help but look at Minji’s lips while the other one is talking.

“You felt lonely, didn’t you?” Bora asked looking up to Minji’s eyes before looking down to her lips again and that’s when she saw Minji bite her bottom lip again which made her bite her own.

“I know you too well~ you know that…” Bora comments making Minji look at her in the eyes.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Bora asked looking up to Minji as she gets a little bit closer.

“I just used Siyeon as an excuse earlier… she didn’t text me, I really just wanted to be alone with you.” Bora continued when the latter didn’t respond earlier.

“W-why~?” Miji asked before gulping.

“To do this…” Bora immediately answered before cupping Minji’s cheek and kisses her on the lips. Bora pulls away making Minji opens her eyes because of the loss of contact.

"Minji..." Bora calls out softly as she caresses Minji's cheek. "Why did you pull away?" Minji asked breathlessly. "As much as I want to kiss you, I don't want to go further without your permission." Bora answered shyly.

"I think it's a little bit too late for that shyness now Bora~ kiss me again." Minji said pulling Bora by her nape to crash their lips together again. Bora licks Minji's bottom for entrance which the latter gladly accepted.

"Minji~ I've always wanted to kiss you." Bora confesses as she moves to sit on Minji's lap.

"Me too." Minji confesses too as she raises her hand up behind Bora's head to kiss the latter deeper. "Mhmm~" Minji moans through the kiss making Bora suck her bottom lip.

Bora puts her hand behind Minji's head as she pushes the latter down to the bed with her body while still kissing the taller one. "Bo~ ra~" Minji breathes as Bora begins to trail kisses down to her neck.

"Bora... hmm~ uuhh~" Minji breathes out as she feels Bora licks her neck before sucking on the spot. Bora sucks deeper as she hears Minji's panting.

"B-bo-o-ra~ d-don't... damn that feels good~" Minji moans grabbing Bora's hair from behind. Bora bites because of the pain and pleasure she felt from Minji's tug on her hair.

" **FuuUUUuuck!** Bora I-I swear if you~ oh fuck..." Minji could not finish her words because Bora sucks her neck harder.

"Wow~ I didn't know I would ever hear you swear... by the way, nice mark." Bora said raising up as she looks at the mark she made on Minji's neck.

"HEY! I told you not to leave a mark!" Minji said hitting Bora on her shoulder.

"That's not what I heard earlier." Bora said before smirking, making Minji blush.

"Smirk at this~" Minji says as she flips them over before she kisses down Bora's neck which immediately made the latter moan.

"Ooh uuhh fuck~ Minji~" Bora moans gripping on Minji's bed sheets.

*door clicks (a sign that someone just got home)*

Minji covers Bora's mouth with her right hand as deepens her suck on Bora's neck.

"Minji eonnie~ Yoohyeon and I are home! Have you eaten dinner? We brought you something, hope you are not yet sleeping." Siyeon screamed from outside. Bora on the other hand, moans due to the fact that Minji is sucking her neck harder making the latter's hand vibrate.

"Don't make a sound and I'll kiss you again." Minji said going up to make a gesture towards Bora to keep quiet, the latter just nodded in response.

"I'm still awake Siyeon-ah! I'll be out in a bit~ thank you for bringing me food, you didn't have to though..." Minji response sitting up on Bora's lap while still covering the latter's mouth.

"We just decided to bring our dinner home because we were worried that you might not have eaten yet eonnie~ let's eat now!" Yoohyeon responded.

"Oh~!" Minji responded as she removes her hand on Bora's lips and replace it with her lips. Bora immediately kisses back and deepens the kiss but Minji pulls away.

"We can continue this next time, they have food." Minji said before kissing Bora on the cheek.

"Aish~ your relationship with food is really something... why are you so cute?" Bora asked admiring the woman above her.

"Just because I am... I'll go out first so they won't suspect anything." Minji said getting off of Bora.

"Minji I'm going out from your shared room with Siyeon, don't you think they won't find that suspicious??" Bora asked eyeing her.

"It won't be because you'll come up with a good excuse." Minji said giving Bora a chaste before going down her bed and go out.

"Oh my god~" Bora breathes after Minji closes the door. Bora goes down the bed and tries to fix her look in front of the mirror before going out of Minji and Siyeon's room.

"Oh? Sua eonnie~ I didn't know you were already home, why were you in our room?" Siyeon asked immediately.

"I was too tired to sleep in our room earlier, so I just went in and slept in your bed." Bora answered walking on the spot beside Siyeon and sits down.

"You didn't saw Bora eonnie?" Yoohyeon asked looking at Minji.

"I didn't noticed, I was busy talking to insomnias earlier during my voice live." Minji said casually before eating.

"I guess you slept well, you still have like a dried saliva near your lips." Siyeon said pointing at Bora's lips. Bora immediately wiped it off.

"Omo that's embarrassing... it's probably because I had a beautiful dream." Bora answered stealing a glance at Minji.

"What was your dream about?" Siyeon asked.

"It's a bit rated, I can't say it in front of Yoohyeon." Bora answered teasing Yoohyeon. Everyone laughed except the youngest.

"Hey! I'm not that young eonnie~ I'm not a baby." Yoohyeon whined pouting.

"Hahaha hey it's not good to pout in front of the food Yoohyeon-ah~ come on, Bora's just teasing you... continue eating." Minji said patting the younger one on her shoulder.

"Thank you again Siyeon and Yoohyeon for the food tonight." Minji said smiling at her members. The dinner went by quickly as Minji listened to her members talked about the things they did on their solo schedules.

"Good night kids!" Minji said walking inside their room.

"Good night eonnie!" Yoohyeon said.

"Night night!!" Bora replied."

"Good night and rest well everyone!" SIyeon replied before closing the door.

"Eonnie~" Siyeon calls out.

"Mm?" Minji response back.

"Tomorrow hide your hickey properly, tell the same thing to Bora eonnie..." Siyeon says as she gets changed into her sleeping wear, making Minji's face heat up and red like a tomato.

"Don't worry~ I won't tell Yoohyeon anything. Good night eonnie~" Siyeon said going inside the bottom bunk to sleep peacefully leaving a very surprised and still blushing Minji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (comment down your request of pairs)


End file.
